


Mafia boy

by la_la_love_mp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agent, Angst, M/M, mafia, policeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_love_mp3/pseuds/la_la_love_mp3
Summary: Mafia boss Hyuck and special agent Mark  ~((This is a sequel from my yuwin twitter au, i’d suggest to read it before continuing but its not 100% necessary, the link https://twitter.com/jookhei/status/1050342889274961920?s=21))





	Mafia boy

 

 

“ _Mafia_ _guy_ ”

 

 

 

 

After the incident with the yakuza, Mark was assigned to a new case in Busan for the last 6 months; it was the first time in so long without Hyuck around so he took it as a well deserved holidays.

 

Once the case was finished Mark went back to Seoul just to face a big ass problem: the agency was after Hyuck.

 

He got informed of a lot of incidents on the past 6 months, including multiple murders and kidnappings, everything related to Hyuck and his dark business.

 

Mark got assigned to the case even tho he strongly refused with a special secret agent, Qian Kun. Thankfully, no one knew about his relationship with Hyuck that could easily be misunderstood.

 

Both spent the first days on the office reading all the available information about the issue; Mark tried to contact Hyuck several times but every time he got caught by his partner so in the end he couldn’t even speak with Hyuck. He kinda _missed_ him.

 

One morning on his way to work Mark got a text from Hyuck «I need your help, this shit has gotten out of hand and i can’t handle it myself, please Mark.» but he totally ignored it and deleted the message.

 

Mark was too scared to be caught up helping Hyuck; he had worked his ass off to be where he was, he was a top special agent respected by many, and he didn’t want to risk it all for someone that wasn’t actually his friend, _or_ _so_ _he_ _thought_.

 

«They met when Hyuck was 16; at that time Mark was a simple policeman caught up in between some thieves and a young mafia boss. Since that day Hyuck hang around Mark as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him; even if he was a mafia boss he always sneaked out just to spend time with Mark.

His life wasn’t easy at all, he became a boss in a young age when his parents were murdered by a enemy gang; he had to take revenge and lead hundred of people in the streets of Seoul. Thankfully he was really good at it that he became the king of Seoul, even tho he made his kingdom out of blood and that affected his heart; Hyuck became a cold hearted man feared by everyone and his only escape was Mark. He was his oasis; just looking at his face made all his pain fade away, he could forget all the blood he spilled and his sins seemed to disappear like the sakura petals flying away with the wind.

Mark by the other hand found Hyuck very, very, annoying. As a policeman he found him kinda cute, but by the years he saw how his soul got darker and darker and he wasn’t able to stop it. He worked hard to be in the top, so hard sometimes he got burnt and wanted to give up, but Hyuck was always there for him, giving him the reassurance he needed. It was almost impossible for Mark say no to Hyuck, as he could see his pouting face immediately.

But even with this past between them, Mark still didn’t consider Hyuck as a friend.»

 

That evening Mark and Kun went to investigate to a bar in Hyuck’s territory, knowing that anything could happen anytime. 

 

Hyuck was in his usual seat drinking his usual drink in his usual bad mood when he saw Mark walking inside the bar; his mood suddenly brightened but instantly dropped when he saw Mark wasn’t alone.

The two or them roamed through the bar untill Kun spotted Hyuck and walked towards him; he tried to interrogate him while Mark stood behind Kun trying to avoid eye contact with Hyuck.

Suddenly the people around them pointed guns to them so Mark took Kun walking backwards, “We’re leaving.” Mark said looking directly at Hyuck’s eyes.

 

Some days after barely leaving the office they found out there was a second gang involved in all this mess; that gang was created some years ago but grew exponentially fast the last months and directly threatened Hyuck’s gang, and that was the reason for the murders and kidnapping.

They thought it would be the typical territory fights between gangs but Mark found out the second gang was being funded by several influential politicians with the objective to get rid of Hyuck’s kingdom.

Mark got scared, but he was more worried about _him_.

 

One night Hyuck and his men got attacked at the bar; they all got killed except himself, barely making it out alive covered in blood. He hid on a safe house outside the city, and after thinking it for a long time Hyuck decided to get his favor back.

 

The day after Hyuck met with Kim Jungwoo, the CEO of WOO company, at a cafe; a bunch of paparazzi waited outside trying to get a scoop of them since the CEO was in a relationship with a model.

Some hours later Hyuck went out followed by Jungwoo; when Hyuck sat inside the car a sudden explosion made Jungwoo fall back as well as everyone around them.

The car had a _bomb_.

 

Since the accident happened surrounded by cameras the news spread as fast as a fire.

 

Mark was in the office when he got a notice of the accident « _The_ _mafia_ _boss_ _Hyuck_ _got_ _attacked_ _at_ _15_ : _32_ _with_ _a_ _bomb_ _in_ _his_ _car_ , _status_ _dead_.»

His heart stopped beating, he felt his legs give up and fell down on his knees; Kun saw the scene and ran towards him worried, “Agent Mark? Agent whats wrong⁈” he asked desperately watching Mark cry in shook.

“H-he, it c-cant be..” Mark said in between sobs. Then Kun saw the phone on his hand and took it off, reading the message.

“The mafia.. wait, did you know each other?” Kun asked confused; Mark’s reaction confirmed it all, he totally crumbled down.

 

After the funeral Kun and Mark kept working even harder than before, but Mark seemed lifeless, working like a robot; the attack was absolutely from the other gang so that became the one and only purpose for Mark.

He had to _kill_ _them_ _all_.

 

Some days later they finally found out their headquarters so both decided to go there themselves without reinforcements, totally a _bad_ _idea_.

Luckily they got in and killed everyone but the final boss; Kun was making sure everyone was dead and Mark pointed his gun at the boss, ““You’re arrested, you piece of trash, let the gun go.” he said with a cold and lifeless stare.

 

Mark put his hand on the back ready to take the handcuffs but in that split second he heard a shot; he immediately closed his eyes waiting for the pain to overflow his body.

He thought of _Hyuck_ and the bright _smile_ he only showed to him, his one and only _sunshine_ and the sole reason for his _happiness_.

 

But then instead of feeling a pain on his chest he felt someone throwing him away and falling to the ground. Seconds after that he heard another shot, this time coming fom his side so he opened his eyes and saw Hyuck on top of him, “How many times do i have to tell you not to be so confident?” Hyuck chuckled, “What would you do without me?” Hyuck smiled tenderly.

Mark started tearing, “Nothing.” he muttered before clinging onto Hyuck as tight as he could, almost leaving him breathless; Mark tears were leaving Hyuck’s clothes wet, “I-i..” Mark tried to speak in between sobs but it was impossible to say a single word.

Hyuck softly laughed and patted Mark’s head, “I know, i know.. me too.” Hyuck said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

Kun stood there till Mark calmed down waiting for an explanation.

Hyuck explained how he faked his death thanks to his friend Jungwoo who owed him a favor; Kun slighty understood the situation so he pretended not to see him and left.

 

The next day Mark went to the agency and quit his job.

Since Hyuck was dead he had to leave the country for his own safety so Mark asked him “ _Where do you wanna go? I will follow you wherever you go.”_

_Hyuck took his hand and smiled._

The end.


End file.
